The present invention relates generally to product merchandising display devices for use in storing and displaying for sale products or articles such as bottled or canned soft drink beverages, juices and the like and, more particularly, to various embodiments of a product merchandising display unit adaptable for use in merchandising chilled products wherein such unit includes an internal cavity or receptacle for receiving and holding both a quantity of ice and chilled products positioned therein and a product support structure or floor member which is selectably adjustably positionable at any one of a plurality of different locations within the internal cavity of the unit for varying the product holding capacity of the display unit. The adjustable product support floor member is particularly advantageous because such floor member can be positioned at the proper elevation within the unit to support a particular quantity of product and ice near the top of the unit for easy access by the customer, and such adjustability also provides for a more attractive display.
In the merchandising of single unit articles such as bottled or canned soft drink and juice type beverages and, particularly, those impulse items that are desired pre-chilled by customers and are normally sold in single units at food counters, points of purchase, and other high customer traffic locations, it is desirable for product display units or containers for merchandising such articles to have a sufficient volume to hold enough product and ice to satisfy periods of high consumer demand, such as on weekends, holidays, and other high consumer traffic periods, yet, at the same time, be adaptable to hold a smaller quantity of such articles and ice for lower sales volume periods. If a large capacity container is completely filled with ice and articles for sale during low sales volume periods, the ratio of the amount of ice used to articles sold will be high thereby raising the cost per article sold. If a large capacity container is only partially filled with ice and product for sale during low sales volume periods, the display will not be as attractive and inviting, and the articles positioned therein will be harder to access since they will not be located near the top of the container for easy removal. Conversely, if a container having a volume suitable for lower sales volume periods is stocked with product and used during higher sales volume periods, the container will require more frequent refilling of product.
Another disadvantage to using a container having a product capacity larger than that required for anticipated sales is that, if the container is filled with ice and articles for sale so as to have an initially attractive appearance, as the ice melts the articles will gradually become immersed in cold water. This necessitates reaching into the cold water to retrieve the articles which can be uncomfortable and can cause consumers to select an article for sale from a different, more inviting display. Such an arrangement can also be unattractive depending upon the amount of melted ice within the container. In this regard, germs on customer""s hands can be released into the water when customers reach therein to obtain an article.
Various means have been designed to alleviate some of the above-described problems but such means still suffer from certain disadvantages and shortcomings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,085 discloses one attempt to achieve a variable capacity container by providing a display container utilizing a float upon which ice and articles for sale can be supported above waste water that collects under the float as the ice melts. A limitation of this device, however, is that no other means are provided for supporting the float at a higher position in the container and if the container is sufficiently large to provide the capacity needed for high sales volume periods, then, if the container is used for lower sales volume periods, the container must be either filled to capacity with articles for sale and ice on top of the float, or such container must be filled with water below the float in order to elevate the float to the extent necessary to raise a smaller amount of product for sale to the top of the container.
Reference also U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,305 which discloses a cooler assembly having a lower sump zone comprised of strut-like spacers which are disposed in an array and provide support to the articles for sale and ice positioned above the waste water while the water collects between the spacers. Shortcomings of this construction include the fact that the spacers are still relatively short and such spacers cannot be raised sufficiently high enough to substantially reduce the container volume. In other words, even with the strut-like spacers, the container volume still remains large. Also, these strut-like spacers are time consuming and difficult to clean and disinfect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,162, which patent is assigned to the present assignee, Paul Flum Ideas, Inc. of St. Louis, Mo. discloses several embodiments of a product merchandising unit having variable/selectable product capacity. Although these constructions achieve the desired objective of the present invention, the present invention differs therefrom in that it is specifically directed to a trapezoidally shaped unit having features different from those features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,162.
For these and other reasons, the present invention is directed to overcoming one of more of the problems set forth above.
The present invention overcomes many of the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art devices discussed above and teaches the construction and operation of several embodiments of a product merchandising display device adaptable for use in merchandising chilled products having a product support structure selectably positionable therein to enable the unit to hold and display selectable or variable amounts of product for sale along with a desired quantity of ice. The present unit, regardless of the selected capacity, provides an attractive, inviting display in which the articles for sale are made conveniently accessible to the consumer at the top of the unit, and such unit is also easy to restock. In addition, when a smaller product capacity is selected, the unused portion of the present unit beneath the adjustable product support floor member can be utilized as a basin for collecting waste water from the melted ice so that the articles for sale along with the ice are consistently supported above the waste water level and consumers can access the chilled articles without immersing their hands in cold water. Although the present unit is primarily designed for use in merchandising chilled products, such unit can likewise be equally employed for use in merchandising non-chilled products as well.
The present product merchandising unit comprises a container assembly which includes an outer body member and an inner tub member or other receptacle having an internal cavity associated therewith adapted for receiving and holding beverage products or other articles for sale and a quantity of ice for chilling such products or articles if so desired. Although the outer body member of the present assembly is preferably rectangular or trapezoidal, other container shapes and configurations such as a square, and a triangular configuration will likewise work well as will be hereinafter explained. The tub member or other receptacle is typically cooperatively engageable with the upper edge portion of the outer body member, although other means for holding the tub member within the body member may likewise be utilized. The tub member may also be integrally formed with the outer body member and includes an opened upper end portion, a lower or bottom end portion forming the bottom surface of the tub member, and a sidewall extending between the upper and lower end portions thereof defining an internal cavity therebetween. The tub member, in its preferred form, is substantially trapezoidal in shape and includes an integral reservoir at the bottom portion of the tub member, the integrally formed reservoir being capable of holding a substantial liquid capacity and further including drain means associated with the lower bottom portion thereof for allowing the melted ice or waste water to escape therefrom. A substantially flat removably adjustable product support floor member or reservoir plate is located immediately above the reservoir portion of the tub member intermediate the top and bottom portions thereof and separates the reservoir from the product holding portion of the tub. The tub member is shaped and sized to fit within the outer body member and is either supported by the outer body member or integrally formed therewith.
To effect changing the interior capacity of the tub member, the floor member is positionable so as to rest upon and/or be supported by any one of a different plurality of spaced steps or shoulder portions located on the interior surface of the tub sidewall intermediate the top and bottom end portions thereof, each plurality of shoulder portions being located at different height levels within the interior cavity of the tub member. The product support floor member is a planar member, slightly smaller in dimensional expanse as compared to the expanse of the internal cavity of the tub member so as to be readily and easily maneuverable and positionable therein, and includes a plurality of projections or ears which are located and positioned adjacent the peripheral edge portion thereof so as to engage and/or rest upon the appropriate plurality of shoulder portions at a selected location within the tub member to achieve the desired product capacity. The present shoulder portions or other tub member prominences can be integrally formed as part of the tub inner sidewall, or such shoulder portions can be permanently affixed or detachably attached to the tub sidewall or other support structure by any suitable manner such as by mechanical attachment means, frictional attachment means, adhesives, and other similar means. Although it is preferred that the product support floor member be supported and maintained at the selected locations by the present shoulder portions or other equivalent prominences, it is also recognized that the present product support floor member can be supported and maintained at the various selected locations within the tub member in a wide variety of different ways including, but not limited to, using a plurality of hooks, knobs, buttons or other prominences positioned adjacent the inner tub sidewall adaptable for cooperatively engaging and/or supporting the product support floor member, or using frictional engagement between the product support floor member and the inner sidewall of the tub member.
Regardless of the product support floor member selected, it is desirable that some communication be provided between the product holding portion of the tub member located above the product support floor member and the reservoir portion located below the floor member to allow passage of melt water from the product portion of the tub member to the reservoir. This communication can be achieved through the use of at least one hole or passageway extending through or around the product support structure. Additionally, it is advantageous that a single product support member be usable at all elevated locations within the tub member, although it is likewise recognized that different product support members may be used at the different elevations with equal utility. Similarly, it is further recognized that the shape and configuration of the present tub member can likewise take on a wide variety of different sizes and shapes so as to be compatible with the shape of the outer body member.
The present tub member may also include insulation material which is positioned to surround and insulate the bottom and sides of the tub member. Any suitable insulation such as a foam type insulation may be used to insulate the chilling tub so as to keep the articles placed therein cold for as long as possible. Plastic tubing or other tube means may likewise be connected to the drain means associated with the reservoir portion of the tub member and may be fed through a hole located on one side of the outer body member to the exterior thereof. Clamp means may be positioned on the terminal end portion of the drain tube to control removal of the waste water from the reservoir means, or the drain tube may be connected to a spigot for likewise accomplishing waste water removal. This provides a simple and easy means for emptying the reservoir without having to unload or move the tub member from the overall assembly. The present tub member may likewise be suitably provided with means to accommodate a see-through lid member which is designed to rest upon and/or be attached to the upper portion of the tub member. The lid member serves to close the tub member, provides visibility of its contents, and provides ready access to the articles therein by customers. Lid members of various shapes and styles may also be used in conjunction with the present tub members. Further, in some embodiments, the lid member includes means for holding and displaying visual information such as promotional advertisements for promoting the products displayed within the tub member. In one embodiment, the advertisements are presented by way of printed cards or graphic panels that are associated with the lid member. Front and rear wheels are also optionally provided on a bottom portion of the unit to facilitate moving the unit from one merchandising location to another.